


Six Sensing This Love

by BevedUpRose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mental Hospital AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BevedUpRose/pseuds/BevedUpRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin didn't know what was wrong with him, even Michael could see nothing wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Sensing This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~ Comments are always appreciated, hope you like the story!

“It’s time for your medicine.”

Gavin looked up from his cot. “Is it that time already?” 

Jack nodded and handed Gavin a small cup of water and two pills. Gavin wordlessly swallowed them down; when he was first admitted to the hospital, he had trouble swallowing pills; now it was second nature to him. Just another part of his daily routine at the Austin State Hospital, formerly known as the Texas State Lunatic Asylum.

Jack checked to make sure Gavin swallowed the pills; when it was confirmed that they weren’t hidden, Jack left with a solemn expression. That’s what most people did nowadays with Gavin.

Gavin went back to twiddling his fingers; patients weren’t allowed anything in their rooms for fear that they would harm themselves or others. As Gavin did this, he failed to notice someone else enter his room.

“Hey Gavvers.”

Gavin looked up and saw Michael, his nurse. He smiled.

“Hi Mi-cool. Want to play chess?”

Most patients received a few hours of recreational time except for those that were deemed too dangerous to leave their rooms. Gavin sat in the corner of the Rec Center with a chess set in front of him.

Gavin looked around the room at the other hospital residents; some were staring at the small T.V. on the other side of the room while others were aimlessly staring at their hands or walking around with no true purpose.

“Gavin, go! It’s your turn!”

Gavin looked at the board, Michael had been beating him for a while, but Gavin felt like he finally had him. He moved one of his pieces and smiled triumphantly.

“Checkmate.”

A bell sounded throughout out the Center, signaling that it was time for lunch.

Meal time was one of the worst times for Gavin. Not only was the food disgusting, but hardly anyone sat near him. For being in a place where everyone was in the same position as you, Gavin was being alienated by the other patients, go figure.

As Gavin played with his limp defrosted vegetables, he looked across the table at Michael and noticed the lack of a tray.

“You know,” Gavin started, “I hardly see you eat.”

Michael scoffed, “Are you serious? This hospital food tastes like shit. I’m just sorry I can’t smuggle some food in for you.”

Gavin chuckled, he loved it when Michael was sweet like this.

\-----------------

“So how are you today? Gavin?”

Gavin looked up at Ryan, his doctor. Gavin just shrugged, he didn’t say much during his therapy sessions.

“Have you been feeling better?”

Again Gavin shrugged. He didn’t even know what was wrong with him, how could the doctors expect him to possibly know if he was better? He felt the same everyday, confused, scared, but happy that he wasn’t like the more serious patients. These questionings, or therapy as was the technical term, were just ways to see if his mental state was stable.

After a few more questions it was clear that Gavin was not stable by the frustrated look Ryan had. With a sigh Ryan got up, a sign that yet another failed session was over. As he left, Michael slipped through the closing door.

Gavin was so relieved to have someone to talk to.

Ryan watched Gavin for a few minutes then sighed; he was growing ever more frustrated. He truly wanted to help Gavin but he was hitting dead end after dead end. Gavin hardly talked this session, not that he did much talking at the others. If only he could get Gavin to open up more, then he could get a better insight to Gavin’s condition and maybe, just maybe, be able to help him. Ryan desperately needed new ideas, and Gavin’s file might hold some answers.

As he entered his office, Ryan strolled to his cabinet filled with patient files. He pulled out Gavin’s. He sat at his desk and opened the document.

  
_Gavin David Free_  
 _27 year old male  
_ _Marital Status: Single  
_ _Birth Date: May 23, 1988_

_Hospital Resident for three years._

_Admitted to the hospital for memory loss and Schizophrenia due to a mental breakdown caused by a car accident that wounded him and fatally wounded his long time boyfriend Michael Vincent Jones._

As Ryan read the file he could hear Gavin talking to nothing, but the illusion of his long forgotten love.


End file.
